


You, Me and the Devil Makes Three

by kalesrebellion (Kdona3)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Heart Break, M/M, Magic, Monsters, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut, but not all that much, monster hunting, relationships, sort of cannon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:31:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22153798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kdona3/pseuds/kalesrebellion
Summary: Sage, Willow & Brent have Bobby Singer to thank for there lives. When the trio meets the Winchesters what craziness will ensue?Sorry, I'm bad at descriptions lol. I"ll be adding tags as we move along.
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/Original Male Character(s), Dean Winchester & Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester & Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello All, I hope you enjoy this! I'm not 100% sure where it's going to end up yet. I have a vague idea. Well, I a couple of vauge ideas lol. This is also not beta-read so all mistakes are lovingly my own!

“County morgue, you stab ’em we slab ‘em, Sage speaking how can I help you?” 

“Shut up idjit. I have a couple hunters on a case up in Montana last I checked you weren’t too far from there and they are in need of your…... skillset.”

“Bobby” she groaned 

“I’m on my way to meet everyone.”

“Listen kid I need you to do this for me. These boys need your help and they mean as much to me as you and your siblings do.”

“Fine. Do they know what my 'skillset' is?” she lifted her hands from the wheel to do air quotes, momentarily forgetting Bobby couldn't see her.

“No, but I trust these boys. It will all be fine.”

“Okay” she said reluctantly. 

“You know I try not to work with hunters if I can help it, but I trust you Papa Bear, if you say they're kosher then I’ll go. I’m about 4 hours out, have them meet me somewhere preferably somewhere I can get…”

“Pancakes, I know I’ll get you the address once I have it.”

“Okay papa bear, I love you ttfn” She merged quickly onto the highway changing direction to head towards Montana. Sage had absolutely no desire to go to Montana. She was supposed to be heading towards North Carolina to meet up with her sister and brother. But she owed a lot to Bobby and he almost never called to ask for some help so off to Montana she would go. But she did need to keep her siblings in the loop, so she grabbed her phone and pressed 1 on her speed dial. 

“Colt’s Pecan Farm which nut are you looking for today.”

“Hello to you too Willow, is Brent there?”

“Yup”

“Put me on speaker.”

“Hey Sage, what’s up chicken butt?” She smiled at the sound of her brother’s voice.

“Bobby called, he needs me to help a couple hunters up in Montana, so I’m going to be a few days late to the annual shindig.” Her words were greeted by silence from the other end of the phone. She could almost see the silent conversation happening between her brother and sister. Sage started drumming her fingers on the steering wheel waiting for them to finish up whatever discussion they were having. 

“Hunters?” Brent finally said, all of the earlier levity now gone from his voice. 

“Yeah, Bobby said he trusted them, and he said that they mean as much to him as we do. So I feel like I have to at least check it out. My guess they got themselves involved in some witchy crap. I’ll go in do what I do and be back on the road heading to you in a day, two days at the most.”

“I don’t like it” Brent said, his voice hard.

“You don’t have to like it big boy, but that’s what’s happening. I’ll see you in a couple days”

“Sage” Willow said timidly. 

“Yeah boo-bear?” 

“Be safe and check in regularly.”

“Will do baby-cakes, will do.” Sage hung up the phone, turned up her radio and stepped on the gas eager to get this all over with and start heading towards North Carolina. About four hours later Sage pulled up outside of Jake’s Diner in the middle of nowhere Montana and headed inside to meet Bobby’s boys.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean was less than thrilled with the diner Sam chose. They didn’t serve pie, they had run out of burgers earlier, and the waitress didn’t like him. The boys had been sitting at this table for about an hour, trying to make eye contact with just about everyone who walked in. They knew they were waiting for someone Bobby knew to help them with the witchy problem they were having, but they didn’t know what the person looked like. Finally, the door opened and an attractive woman walked in. She had long auburn hair that was braided down her back, she wore a long black tank top that flared out on the bottom over her ripped skinny jeans, and combat boots. She was curvier than most of the women Dean was interested in but she was easy on the eyes. At least I’ll have something to do while we wait for this hunter he thought. He was just getting ready to slide out of the booth to go talk to her when she walked up next to them.

“Samsquatch?” She exclaimed completely seeming to ignore Dean. 

“Sage?” Sam replied, getting up and wrapping her into a bear hug. 

“How crazy, I haven’t seen you since Stanford. Wait, you’re not Dean, are you?” she said finally seeming to notice him. 

“I am. Who the fuck are you?”

“Oh My God! This is crazy” She said shooing her hands at Dean to get him to move over in the booth. 

“Bobby sent me. I didn’t realize when he said Dean and Sam that he meant Samquactch! I mean I knew you were a hunter, I wanted to get in touch with you after Jess’s funeral, but I didn’t know how. How have you been?”

“Good! Good, you know just handling the family business. What are you doing so far from home?”

“Ha, home. People like us don’t get a home Sam. Stanford was just a stop on the train. A fun stop, learned a little, learned even less in the classroom. I came, I saw, I conquered yada yada yada. You know how it is. I’ve been going around doing my thing, and Bobby called said two of his best were struggling and needed someone better to come to bail them out. So voila here I am!” She beamed at Sam. “Show me what we’re working with.”

Sam grabbed the folder and handed it to her. “We’re in room 27.”

“Cool I’ll come get you when I’ve got it figured out.” She said getting up not even glancing at Dean and walking right back out the door. 

“Sam, who the hell is that?” 

“A…her name is Sage. She was Jess’s sorority sister at Stanford. She grew up in the life too. I actually met her before I met Jess. My first month there I caught wind of a werewolf who was killing co-eds. I didn’t want any other hunters finding me, so I decided to take care of it before word got out. Sage worked at the local head shop, but they had hunter markings in the window. I went in to get what I needed, and we realized we were in the same economics class. She offered to help me out since she was going out to take care of the wolf that night anyway. And that was kind of it. She hunted on weekends occasionally, just local. Keep the things that go bump in the night far away from the campus figuring it would make us both less conspicuous. I was a good sounding board for her. We were friends.” He shrugged not meeting Dean’s eyes. “Com’on we better get back to the motel. If she figures all of this out and is at our room before we are she’s going to be pissed.” 

The boys went back to the motel after stopping to pick up beer. They were back in their room for about ten minutes when there was a knock at the door. Dean opened it almost surprised to see Sage standing on the other side of the door. He finally got a better look at her and she was beautiful, and kinda looked like a badass, tattoos covered the upper half of her left arm, her septum was pierced and she wore about 15 different bracelets, and a couple of necklaces the longest one was a tricolored crystal, he had never seen anything like it. The crystal hung from a long necklace that rested right on her breasts. He didn’t realize that while he was staring at the crystal it probably looked like he was just staring at her boobs. 

“Hey… um.. Dean? My eyes are up here.” She said pushing his head up gently to meet her eyes, she smirked and slid past him into the room. 

“Well you boys know how to show a girl a good time. This witch is as powerful as she is old, and she’s seriously old. The only way you could possibly hope to gank her is with a little bit of magic yourselves.” She threw the folder full of all the information she had gathered on the table in-between the boys and flopped down on the closest bed. 

“I’m assuming you have more?” Sam said raising an eyebrow at her. She grinned mischievously before answering. 

“Why Samsquatch you know me so well. Luckily for you I…”

“Know a guy” Sam filled in rolling his eyes at her. 

“Umm. Rude.” She said looking pointedly at Sam.

“But yes, I do know a guy. I’ll get you what you should need before sundown and you should be all set.” She smiled and walked out. 

“I’m only going to ask this one more time, who the hell is she?” Dean said with exasperation grabbing a beer for both him and Sam. 

“Trust me, she’s the best thing that could have happened to us on this case.” Sam replied sitting down on one of the beds and grabbing a book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well don't Sage & Sam seem cozy?? Sam and Sage sitting in tree.... maybe. 
> 
> Leave me a review I love getting constructive feedback to make my writing better. 
> 
> Kisses!


	3. Chapter 3

Sage left the boys room and headed over to her car, a 1968 Pontiac Firebird, her car was the best thing she had. On their 16th birthday, Bobby had walked her, Willow and Brent out to the very back of the salvage yard and showed them three 1968 Firebird’s all in various states of disrepair. Bobby told them that they could each take their pick, and he would help them fix them up. And fix them up they did, by their 17th birthday, all three of them had cars that looked like new. Brent had chosen to paint his dark blue, Willow had chosen a soft yellow color, and Sage had chosen a red so deep that it was almost black but when the sunlight hit just right the burgundy shown. Today the sunlight was just right, and she smiled as she walked to the trunk. She positioned her hands on either side of the trunk.

“ODO” she whispered as her trunk clicked open lightly. She reached into her trunk and pulled out the back panel. She ran her fingers over the bottles of ingredients and crystals that hung off the wall, she picked out what she needed and stuck the wall back in. She lifted up the false bottom of her trunk and grabbed her favorite pistol absentmindedly letting her thumb rub over the engraving on the grip as she grabbed a clip and slid it in. She tucked the gun into the waistband of her pants, replaced the false bottom in her trunk, collected her ingredients and headed back into her room. 

A few hours later Sage walked out of her room with four small vials of a milky grey liquid and a small scrap of paper.

“I’m assuming you have some witch killing bullets.” She said as she waltzed into the room. Startled awake by her entrance Dean grabbed the gun from under his pillow and whipped around to face her. 

“Whoa…. Easy there, cowboy, it’s just me” She said as Dean lowered his gun. He scrubbed a hand over his face wiping away the sleep and the dried drool at the corner of his mouth. 

“Dean what’s going on…. Oh hey, Sage” Sam said walking out of the bathroom in just a pair of jeans, toweling his long hair sending droplets of water down his toned chest. Sage wolf-whistled at him. 

“DAMN Samsquatch looking good” she chuckled causing a deep blush to crawl over Sam’s cheeks as he dropped the towel and grabbed his t-shirt. After putting a shirt on Sam turned around as Sage was setting the vials on the table. 

“What’d you got?” 

“You take one of these and pour them on the ground outside the house at the north, south, east, and west points. Once it’s all poured you say a couple of words and it should dampen her power enough for you guys to get inside and put one between her eyes.”

“What’s in it?” 

“Trust me, Sam, you don’t want to know. But hey this part is important; this spell is kind of a one and done type deal. If you don’t kill her tonight this spell will never work on her again.” She said handing the paper to Sam. 

“You got this or do you guys need me to tag along?” 

“I think we’ll be just fine sweetheart.” Dean sneered.

“How’d you get this stuff anyway? How did you know what we needed?” he said picking up one of the vials to examine it.

“Spoilers darling spoilers,” She said with a cocky grin turning on her heel and walking out of the room. 

“Okay Dr.Who” Dean muttered under his breath as he set the vial down and started readying himself for the hunt. 

Sage poked her head back into the room “Actually it’s River Song not Dr. Who, Toodles!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I hope you like this fic so far. I'm relatively new to the whole fic writing process so any feedback you have for me would be wonderful!


	4. Chapter 4

Just before midnight the boys pulled the Impala off the road about a mile from the farmhouse. They were pulling the weapons from the trunk when they were suddenly bathed in the light of headlights. Three firebirds pulled into the field and parked next to the Impala. Dean tensed ready for a fight be relaxed slightly as he saw Sage getting out of the closest car. He whistled low.

“Damn, these ladies sure are pretty.” He said as he stepped back to admire the almost identical cars. 

“Thanks, yours isn’t half bad either.” Sage said with a cheeky grin. 

“Sam. Dean. This is my sister Willow and my brother Brent.” 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you two, Sage and Bobby speak highly of you.” Willow said walking up and shaking the boy’s hands. 

“Wait. Wait Wait. Are you two twins?” Dean asked motioning between Willow and Sage. 

“Triplets actually,” Brent said walking up and placing himself in-between Willow and the Winchesters. 

“Settle down tiger” Sage put a hand on Brent’s shoulder.

Dean took a step back to absorb the new information. Willow looked just like Sage, but he could already tell the difference between the two women. While Sage was all curves and bad ass rough edges, Willow was soft and had an air of innocence about her. Sam immediately noticed that both Willow and Brent wore crystals around their necks that were almost identical to the one that Sage wore. He always assumed that hers was one of a kind because he had never seen anything else like it, but apparently not. He shook his head and filed that away under questions for later. Willow turned and cocked an eyebrow at her siblings Sage and Brent both nodded almost in unison all three Colt’s walked to the back of their cars and their hands hovered over the trunks. They all whispered something, and the trunks popped open. Brent and Sage grabbed pistols and a couple clips, while Willow just loaded up on crystals and shoved a few vials in her pockets. The group headed towards the house, Dean, Sam, Brent and Sage stalked around the house each with a vial, they found their marks and poured watching the milky liquid soak into the earth. When they were done Sage grabbed her crystal “kures” she breathed as it began to glow. 

Willow’s crystal necklace began to glow and she knew it was time. She took a step back from the house closed her eyes and began to chant softly. 

“eol lansh prdzar”  
“eol lansh prdzar”  
“eol lansh prdzar” As the last syllable left her lips she could feel a change in the air. Brent had met up with Dean and they entered through the front of the house while Sage and Sam went in through the back. Dean noticed the crystal around Brent’s neck had started to glow but before he could say anything, they were both slammed into the wall behind them. The witch rounding the corner with a knife in her hand. 

“Perfect timing, all I needed to finish this spell was some fresh human blood.” She said as she walked up to Dean running the point of the knife softly over his cheek. 

“Trust me you don’t want his blood. It’s tainted by whiskey and bad decisions. Take mine instead I drink less.” Brent said as the witch rounded on him. 

“If you insist dearie.” With that she cut Brent’s forearm from elbow to wrist. Dean watched helplessly as blood poured out of his arm. The witch collected the bowl of blood that she needed and walked back towards the kitchen. Just as she walked out of site Sam and Sage rounded the corner. Sage ran forward and grabbed his hands 

“ag allar” As the words left her lips Dean felt a stream electricity travel through him and he started sliding down the wall his invisible binds seemingly cut by the electricity flowing from her fingers. As soon as Dean was free she went over to Brent and repeated the process. 

“You’re a witch” Dean hissed at her

“Thank you for freeing me from certain death Sage. Oh, don’t worry you’re welcome Dean.” She mimicked at him. 

“Could we maybe do this later, when your brother isn’t bleeding out and there isn’t a powerful witch in the kitchen hell-bent on ending the world?” Sam asked the two. They at least had the decency to both look away slightly ashamed. 

“Get Brent outside. It will be easier for me to do this if I don’t have any distractions.” Dean tried to argue with her, but she had already moved into the kitchen sealing the door behind her. Sam and Dean were not small men, but Brent was built like a Mack Truck and it took both of them to get him outside. 

Willow could feel her arm throbbing and she knew one of them was hurt she just wasn’t sure if it was Sage or Brent until she saw the Winchesters carrying Brent out of the house. She ran towards the trio.

“Set him down.”“Willow we need to get him to the hospital.” Sam said urgently

“He’s better off with me. Set him down and go back in to help Sage. She is tired I can feel it.” “We can’t get to her. She sealed the door.” Dean replied

“Of course, she did.” Willow rolled her eyes and clutched her crystal necklace “So help me god Sage if you die tonight, I’ll bring you back just to kill you for being reckless.” With that she set to work healing Brent. She was able to stop the bleeding but before she could get to replacing the blood he lost she felt a sharp pain echo through her temple. She doubled over in pain, at the same time Brent cried out. She gritted her teeth through the pain.

“I don’t care how you do it, but you need to get in there now!” The brothers just stared at her for a second, surprised by the amount of menace in her voice. 

“I’ll do what I can from here just go, or she’s not going to make it.” Dean and Sam wasted no more time and ran back into the house. Willow moved her brothers’ hand so that he was holding his crystal and she grabbed hers and began whispering frantically. 

Sage had made a miscalculation and this witch was even more powerful than she had anticipated. Even with the dampening spell, she was still throwing Sage around like a ragdoll. Sage was starting to get tired she had hundreds of shallow cuts all over her arms and torso, and her cracked ribs were making it hard to breathe. She stood up again facing off with the witch, Sage was able to find a small hole in her magical defenses and sent the bitch flying. She ran over to the counter where the spell ingredients were laid out and roughly pushed them all to the ground. The witch screamed, and if Sage thought this woman was powerful before her rage made it worse. Sage was up against the wall in a flash invisible hands choking the life out of her. Just as her vision started to go black around the edges, she got a sudden burst of energy, it wasn’t enough to release the witch’s hold on her, but it was enough to draw in a few shaky breaths. Quickly the witch was able to resume her hold on Sage with the flick of her wrist blood started pouring out of a deep cut from Sage’s left shoulder to right hip. The lack of oxygen and blood loss was enough for Sage to lose her concentration on keeping the door sealed and as soon as the spell lifted Dean burst through and without hesitation, he emptied his clip into the witch. Sage slumped to the floor blood still coming out quickly. Dean scooped her up and ran outside Sam close on his heels. 

“Here, here… heal her now” He said to Willow. 

“I….. I can’t there isn’t enough….” Willow whispered before she passed out next to Sage. Headlights came whipping up the driveway. 

“Throw her in” Brent said through the open window. Dean wasted no time grabbing Sage and shoving her into the passenger’s seat. 

“Go we’re right behind you.” Dean yelled. Sam scooped up Willow and they started towards the parked cars. 

Brent speed down the driveway sending gravel flying. He whipped his car onto the road tires screeching and urged his baby to go as fast as she could towards the hospital. 

“I swear to god Sage if you leave us now, I’ll make Willow resurrect you just to kill you myself.” He whispered


	5. Chapter 5

Brent practically flew into the motel parking lot and Dean was hot on his heels. Sam was out of the impala before Brent could even put his car in park. Sam grabbed Sage and brought her inside. “You guys got a suture kit?”

“Got it” Dean yelled handing it to Brent

“Sam put her on the bed, how good are you guys at stitches I haven’t had to stitch anyone up in years.”

“I’ll do it, Sammy go get Willow out of the car. Brent, I need your help, if she wakes up, I need you to hold her down no matter what got it?” Brent visibly palled but nodded his head. Dean set to work while Sam laid Willow down on the other bed and gently brushed her hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear. Before Brent could say anything, Sage’s eyes flew open and her back arched off the bed as she let out a blood-curdling scream.

“Shit. Fuck. Hold her still” Dean bellowed. Brent was growing visibly weaker as he attempted to hold his sister still so Sam stepped up and took over. As Brent stood to get out of the way he doubled over in pain as Sage let out another ear-piercing scream. After that, she mercifully passed out again as Brent sat on the floor trying to catch his breath.

A few hours and 115 stitches later Dean had finally got Sage all closed up. He went to the bathroom got a wet washcloth and some bandages and got her all cleaned up. Scrubbing a hand over his tired face he glanced around the motel room. Brent and Willow were sleeping in the bed closest to the bathroom and Sam had himself folded like an origami swan to fit on the couch, but he was still sleeping soundly. He stood there for a minute trying to decide what he should do first sleep or shower, or maybe sleep in the shower when he felt a tug at his wrist. He turned meeting Sage’s hazel eyes “You look like shit.” She said.

“Well I hate to break it to you but you’re not going to be hitting up any beauty pageants any time soon sweetheart.” He smirked

“Yeah, I’d probably lose points during the bathing suit portion.”

“Well, you could always wear a tasteful one piece.” The corner of his lips turning up into a lopsided smile.

She snorted “The girl who wears the ‘tasteful one piece’ never wins, everyone knows that” Still holding onto his wrist Sage tugged a bit. “The bed is big enough for two and you look like you need more sleep than the rest of us. Take a nap, Dean.”

“If you insist,” he said yawning and crawling into the bed on the other side of Sage. They were both asleep before his head even hit the pillow.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Sage woke feeling like she had been hit by a truck. She felt the heat of a body behind her and she immediately tensed and reached under her pillow to grab the gun she usually kept there, pain ripped through her torso causing her to cry out as memories of the night before came crashing back.

“Hey easy there, you don’t want to do that” Dean said, grabbing her shoulders and rolling her over onto her back. Sage closed her eyes trying to focus on her breathing and not the pain that still radiated through her body. After a few minutes she felt Dean get off the bed, and she sat up with a groan, her head still light from blood loss.

“Where is everyone?” she asked Dean walked over to the window and peered through the curtains into the parking lot.

“Not sure but my car is gone so I’m assuming they went back to take care of the body and grab the cars that got left behind.”

“Ugh Brent better not be driving my car or I’ll kill him,” Sage muttered as she began removing the bandages from her stomach taking deep breaths to muscle through the pain.

“I can help you with that if you want.” Sage nodded and leaned back as Dean began carefully removing bandages and checking to make sure she didn’t pop any stitches overnight. Once he was done he handed her a towel.

“Why don’t you shower? It looks like your sister brought your bag over and you smell like blood and skanky witch guts” He said not meeting her eyes. She nodded and followed him to the bathroom. Dean set her bag inside and turned on the shower for her so that she didn’t have to bend too much, and then exited the bathroom closing the door behind him. Sage sighed as the hot water cascaded over the sore muscles of her back. She hissed as water found its way into the hundreds of small nicks that covered her torso and arms from the knives the witch had repeatedly sent flying in her direction. She stayed in the shower until the water ran cold, scrubbing the dried blood out of her hair and off her body, taking care to avoid getting her stitches wet. When she got out of the shower she slowly lowered herself down so she was sitting on the toilet and started rooting around in her bag for clothes that would be the most comfortable on her stitches.

Dean had heard the shower turn off about 20 minutes ago and for the last 15 he could hear her soft whimpers and grunts of pain as she tried to get dressed. He had finally had enough and strode over to the bathroom door knocking “Sweetheart, do you need a hand?”

“Ugh, yes.” Sage let out a frustrated sigh. Dean walked into the bathroom and looked at Sage sitting on the toilet doing her best to preserve some of her modesty. She had managed to get her leggings on but that was it. She just looked so defeated, nothing like the carefree girl that he had met in the diner yesterday, or the badass that waltzed right into a witch’s house to save his ass last night. “How can I help?” he said.

“First you can help by not looking at me like that I’m fine.” She replied some of the fire coming back to her eyes. Dean just smirked, “Second I can’t lift my arms over my head so could you help me get my tank top on?” Dean just stood there looking at her waiting. She let out another sigh, “Please.” She added. Dean nodded and grabbed the well-loved Fleetwood Mac jersey tank that was sitting on top of the sink. He slid it over her head and helped her get her arms through and then helped her stand back up. Dean lent Sage an arm and helped her walk back over to the bed just as they heard the rumble of the Impala pulling back into the motel parking lot.

“Oh, thank Chuck they’re back,” Sage said

“Thank Chuck?” Dean turned to her quirking an eyebrow. Sage just shrugged “I don’t know it was just something our mom always said when we were little.” The door opened Sam, Brent and Willow walked in carrying coffees and breakfast. “Great you’re back. Willow come over here and heal me please.”

“No” Willow replied smiling.

“What do you mean no?” Sage replied with indignation.

“I mean no. No, I’m not going to heal you, no I’m not going to make you a potion, no I’m not going to magically make this better for you. We are so sick and tired of your reckless bullshit. So, no we’re all packing our bags and we’re going home. You can stay with papa bear and heal like a normal fucking person and maybe next time when you’re hunting with FIVE capable people you won’t go running off on some GOD DAMN SUICIDE MISSION.” By the end Willow was yelling at Sage, her fists balled up in anger at her side. Sage and Brent both looked at her with wide eyes, they could count on one hand the number of times Willow had totally freaked out like this she was usually the calm levelheaded one, Sage was the hothead. Sage shoved her surprise aside, “Fine I’ll do it myself then.” She said laying back down and bringing her hands to her crystal necklace, trying to draw power from it.

“Fine go ahead. Brent and I cut you off and we both know your batteries are drained, you couldn’t get your magic up if you tried.” Willow responded with a smirk turning back towards breakfast. “It will be at least three weeks before we can take those stitches out. Once they come out then and only then will Willow and I repair the link.” Brent added sinking his teeth into his breakfast sandwich. Sage just sat there open-mouthed staring at her siblings. Never had they ever cut her off from the magic they shared. Sure, she could draw on her own, but they were right her batteries were drained.

“You three mind sharing with the rest of the class?” Dean said from across the room. Sage, Willow, and Brent all shared a look. “Not here,” Sage said shaking her head. “Let’s head back to Bobby’s and we will fill you two in.” She added. Forty-five minutes later everyone was packed up and on the road to Bobby’s.

As soon as they pulled out of the parking lot Dean turned to Sam “I don’t like this at all.”

“Me neither but we’ll sort it all out when we get to Bobby’s” Sam replied


	7. chapter 7

Ow Shit. 

Fuck Ow. Ow 

Ow. SONOFABITCH. Sage thought as she began feeling warm blood running down her chest. Sage pulled into the next gas station she saw to assess the damage. By the time she grabbed the first aid kit out of her glove box and took her shirt off she was panting and sweating from the pain. With some difficulty she was able to thread the needle, she angled her visor mirror down so she could see what she was doing. It looked like she had popped about six stitches running from her shoulder to in between her breasts. She figured starting at the bottom would be easier so she sucked in a big breath and tried not to scream as she threaded the needle into her skin. Sage could taste copper in her mouth, she had bitten her lip so hard she drew blood, she huffed out the last of her breath as she tied off the stitch. Rinse and repeat. Just as she tied off her third stitch she passed out from pain and blood loss. 

*********  
Dean had noticed Sage had stopped following him about 75 miles ago. At first, he thought she was just slowing down a little maybe stopping to grab something out of the trunk but now he was starting to get worried. She was the rear car in their convoy and all four cars had been keeping close with each other for the last 8 hours or so. By the time they had reached 150 miles without seeing Sage’s car Dean quickly spun the impala around and started driving in the other direction.

Sam woke with a start after his head bounced off the doorframe. “WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?” 

“I haven’t seen Sage’s car in over 150 miles, something is wrong,” Dean replied, his grip tightening on the steering wheel. He had a bad feeling from the moment they started today and it had only increased the longer he went without seeing her car. 

“So what she probably stopped to pee or get something to eat. I think you’re overreacting.” Sam said with a shrug. 

“Something is wrong I can feel it. We’ve lost too many people for me to not trust this feeling.” Sam stared at his brother realizing how serious he was about this. 

“O..Okay,” Sam stuttered, Dean’s fear became infectious and it wasn’t long before dread was pooling in his stomach as well. They had been driving for about an hour before Sam spotted her car. 

“THERE,” he yelled pointing at the gas station. Dean jerked the wheel so hard he practically pulled into the parking lot on two wheels. As he pulled up beside her car they could see blood dripping off the fingertips of the hand hanging out her window. The boys jumped out of the car and threw open the doors of her car. Dean was able to get the needle re-threaded as sam cleaned up the blood still oozing out of the laceration. Dean threw the fastest stitches of his life, certain that they were going to lose her. After they cleaned her up Dean carried her to the Impala and laid her across the backseat. He climbed in the driver’s seat and reached into the back, he bunched up his jacked and placed it under her head like a makeshift pillow before turning around and pulling back onto the road; Sam following behind in her car. 

Two hours later Sage bolted upright in the backseat of the impala, her hands flying to her chest her fingers running gently over the fresh bandage. She glanced around wild-eyed finally meeting Dean’s eyes in the rearview mirror. 

“Well good morning sweetheart,” Dean said, “thought we lost you there for a second.” 

“Pull over.”

“Oh don’t worry you’re welcome for saving your life…. Again.” he spit. 

“Pull over,” she said again. Her hands were running all over her body and she was frantically searching the backseat for something. 

“What are you doing? You’re going pop another stitch and I’ll have to kill you if you get blood all over the interior.”

“PULL OVER DEAN” She screamed. Dean furrowed his brows and yanked the car onto the shoulder of the road. Sam pulled Sage’s car over behind him. As soon as the car was in park she jumped out and searched the backseat of the impala. Coming up empty she ran to her car and ripped the door open. 

“OUT” she shouted at Sam who quickly got out of the car his hands up in surrender. 

“Sage what’s going on?” Sam asked looking at Dean for an explanation. Dean just shrugged his shoulders, his brow furrowing. Sage was frantically searching the front seat of her car running her hands over the floorboards before her fingers finally came in contact with the cool stone of her crystal, the magic contained inside it sparking as it came in contact with her fingers. She sighed in relief, snatching it up and pulling it over her head. 

“How long were we driving?” Sage asked looking between Sam and Dean panic still written across her features. 

“What is going on Sage?” Sam tried again. She just shook her head.  
“How long?” she ground out. 

“About two hours,” Dean said looking at her 

“FUCK!” She screamed, turning and kicking the front tire. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and hit the speed dial. 

“Hey Willow…. We’ve got a problem. Long story short it fell off.” Sage winced holding the phone away from her ear as Willow started screaming at her. The boy’s shared a look, they couldn’t hear what Willow was saying but she was obviously pissed. Willow finally stopped yelling and tears welled up in Sage’s eyes as she glanced at the ground digging into the dirt on the side of the road with the toe of her boot. 

“Two hours” she whispered tears starting to fall down her cheeks. She hung up her phone furiously wiping away the tears on her face. 

“I don’t have time to explain,” she said determination setting in her features, “but we need to move. We need to move now.”


	8. Chapter 8

“Okay we should go,” Sage said frantically. Dean and Sam headed towards the impala. 

“Wait, wait,” Sage shouted at their retreating forms. “We can’t go to Bobby’s anymore. Ummm….. Oh! We have a safe house not too far from here.” The boys nodded turning towards the impala again. 

“Wait, wait” Sage shouted again. She ran towards the back of her car, the trunk flying open before she even touched it. She ripped the back panel down and grabbed two coins. She ran back over to the brothers. “I’ll come up with a more permanent fix when we get there but for now stick these in your pocket. Make sure not to lose it, it will keep you hidden.” She said as she tried and failed to hid her panic. The boys turned again and started to take a step toward the impala. 

“Wait, wait!” She shouted again

“GOOD GOD WOMAN! Are we in a hurry or not?” Dean yelled whipping back around to face her. 

“Ummm, I probably shouldn’t drive,” Sage squeaked, a blush spreading across her cheeks as she motioned up and down over her torso. Dean pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Fine,” He said taking a deep breath trying to calm himself. “Sage you’re with me, Sam, stick tight.” Sam nodded and headed towards Sage’s car. Dean sent gravel flying as he flew out of the gas station parking lot with Sam hot on his heels. 

*******  
Forty-Five minutes later Sage had directed Dean to a nondescript driveway, he wouldn’t have noticed it if he didn’t know what he was looking for. Sage got out and moved the branches of some strategically grown trees to give baby a little more room as he pulled in. Dean pulled forward until he was in a small clearing, he parked the impala and got out. It was then that he noticed a small hunting cabin set back in the trees. He raised an eyebrow at Sage.

“What?” she shrugged. “My dad is a hunter, we have little safe houses like this all over.” She pulled her bag out of her car and motioned for the boys to follow. 

Dean grumbled as he followed her inside. It was small and hopelessly ordinary on the outside so he wasn’t sure what he was expecting on the inside but it definitely wasn’t this. The inside of the cabin was drenched in warm colors. Colorful lanterns hung around the common areas bathing the cabin in soft light, The kitchen was small but inviting, the backsplash was a mosaic of mismatched tile, the open shelving above showcasing an eclectic assortment of plates bowls and mugs. The small wooden table in the middle looked like it was built by hand, the chairs surrounding it all adorned with fluffy cushions. Almost nothing in the kitchen matched but somehow it all worked together. The living room had two plush couches sitting on a thick marigold rug, there were an assortment of pillows and large cushions on the couches and the surrounding floor. Mismatched end tables were scattered around the small room, each one with an alter to a different diety. Sam identified homages to Buddha, Hera, Artemis, Athena, and Apollo.

“The diety’s we draw power from,” Sage said walking up behind Sam as he inspected one of the shrines. “Well in part. Most of our talent is natural but it doesn’t help to up your game every once and a while and usually, they are more than happy to help.” She said sat down on a cushion opposite one of the couches. “Well maybe not so much Hera but everyone else is usually cool. Hera was more my mom’s god than anything.” 

“Okay, sweetheart I’m going to need you to start talking now, what in the holy hell have you gotten us into,” Dean said. He slowly sat down on the couch, taking the gun out of the back of his pants and laying it on the coffee table in the center of the room, the barrel pointed directly at Sage. 

“Do you mind?” She said her eyes never leaving the gun. She lifted her hand and flicked her fingers, the barrel of the gun moving to the side slightly so she was out of its direct line of fire. Sage and Dean just stared at each other with matching looks of determination. Sam just chuckled lightly under his breath smirking as the stare off continued. 

“Sage, any chance you have a beer. I feel like I’m going to need one for your story.” Sam said

“In the fridge,” She responded waving a hand towards the kitchen, never breaking eye contact with his brother. When Sam returned a minute later with three beers he cleared his throat loudly.

“Enough.” Sage and Dean both blinked a few times and took their beers from Sam. 

“Okay here’s the deal, this story is long and kind of crazy so once I start I’m not stopping. Save all your questions, for the end. And try not to shoot me until I’m done please.” She said with a pointed look at Dean, the muscle in his jaw ticked as he nodded his understanding of her rules. She looked at Sam who also nodded in affirmation before relaxing into the couch a little. 

Sage took a long swig of her beer grimacing at the taste, she always hated beer but liquid courage was in order so this would have to do. She took a deep breath and began. “So I already told you my dad was a hunter. Well, my mom was a witch. She was natural-born but magically speaking she wasn’t anything special, she was just average.” She said with a shrug of her shoulders. “There is this prophecy that says that when the daughter of natural magic lays in the arms of her mortal enemy under Aquarius she will bare unto him, three children. The eldest will be a great warrior, the youngest will be a great healer, and the middle will be the great uniter. In their 30th winter the trio will watch as the grand coven falls. In its place will rise the great uniter, she will be the most powerful witch to ever walk the earth and she will bring with her thousands of years of magical stability.” Sage was staring out the window reciting the prophecy as if she had been reading it from a book. She shook her head as if trying to clear it and continued scoffing “That’s pretty much the cliff notes version of the prophecy it goes on to talk about how the trio’s magic is linked, kill one you kill all three, together they are pretty much unstoppable once they come to full power at 30 but until then they’re hella vulnerable”

She sighed and finished her beer. She started playing with the label as she continued. “But surprise turns out ‘, mortal enemy’,” she said with finger quotes still not making eye contact with the boys, “means hunter. Or at least the grand coven thinks it does. So they’ve been trying to kill us pretty much since we were born.They think that we are the trio in the prophecy. I mean it’s pretty likely considering we’re the first set of triplets born to a witch in over a thousand years. Dad thought it would be safer for mom to go on without him. He was one less person she would have to hide.” She set down her empty beer bottle and looked at Sam, she couldn’t meet Dean’s eyes she knew he would hate her now. “Our mom knew we were on the run from the grand coven, and she only had a few witches she could trust. She knew some covens would want to turn us over to the grand coven, others would want to use us so that they could seize power when we did. So we bounced around a lot, from safe house to safe house. But by the time we were 5 it got too hard for Mom to keep us safe on her own. She didn’t have a choice so she hooked up with a coven she thought she could trust. Turns out that that coven leader was playing the long con, she thought that if she could get rid of our mother then she could mould us how she wanted and when we rose to power so would she. On our 10th birthday she killed our mom, so Brent and I killed everyone in the coven.” 

Sage paused for a minute, she grabbed a nearby pillow and hugged it to her chest, playing with the piping on the edge as she pushed down the tears that threatened to fall. She hated telling this story, she hated thinking about her and Brent standing in the middle of the small village with blood dripping off their fingers. She hated thinking about walking into their small cabin and seeing Willow sobbing as she clung to their mothers lifeless body, she especially hated remembering the vacant look in her mother's sky blue eyes. Sage collected herself and continued. “After that we went back to a few of the safe houses, to people we knew we could trust. They helped us track down our Dad, he was still hunting so he raised us like hunters for a few years. He dragged us all over the place from case to case. When we turned 12 dad dropped us off at Bobby’s and never came back. We got some magical guidance from him and he insisted on bringing a few of our contacts over regularly to keep up our magical education. And that’s pretty much it.” She finished with a shrug. “Questions?” She said meeting Dean’s steely glare for the first time. 

“Oh sweetheart you have no idea.” He replied, his hard tone sending a shiver of fear and arousal down her spine.


	9. chapter 9

By the time Dean had answers to all his questions, it was well after midnight. Most of his questions pertained to her practice, who had she killed, hex bag usage, type of magic practiced etc. She assumed he was deciding whether or not he should kill her. Sam had sat silently through the whole thing.

“I’ve never seen you this quiet Samsquatch,” Sage said playfully slapping his knee. Sam smirked still keeping his eyes on the floor, fingers fiddling with his now empty beer bottle. 

“I guess I was just processing,” He said with a shrug finally making eye contact with Sage. His eyes were glassy almost as if he was trying not to cry, his hazel eyes reflecting deep pools of sadness. “Why didn’t you tell me? We were friends for years, you knew things about me I couldn’t even tell Jess.” 

Sage took a deep breath before replying a tear silently slipped out of the corner of her eye. She shuffled across the floor on her knees to him. She put her hands on his knees and met his sad eyes with her own, “I wanted to Sam. I just… you’re a hunter and I’m on the run, and I thought it would keep both of us safe if you didn’t know. I’m sorry Sam, I’m so sorry. I just thought you would be better off without me, and then I never heard from you again so I assumed I was right.” 

“I guess the phone does work both ways.” He said finally meeting your eyes with a smirk. “So what one are you?” He asked.

“Huh?”

“What one are you in the birth order.”

“Oh, umm….” She glanced timidly at Dean as she sat back down on her cushion. “I’m the middle, the ‘Great Uniter’” She said rolling her eyes. “Brent is the oldest, the warrior, which is good because he sucks at magic, and Willow is the youngest, the healer.” Sage finished. Sam nodded.

“And that,” he said pointing at her crystal, “it obviously does more than just help you conduct your magic.”

“Yeah, these are actually really useful.” She said picking up the crystal around her neck, absentmindedly sliding it back and forth across the chain. “So they help us channel our magic a little better if one of us is drawing a lot of power from the magic link we share all three will glow.”

“Like with the witch, the other night” Dean interrupted. “I saw Brent’s glow. Kinda freaked me out.” 

Sage nodded, “yeah Willow was drawing on the link hard. It was a big spell. I probably should have done that one, it was a little big for her but I’m a better fighter.” She shrugged and stared out the window aimlessly, still playing with her necklace. 

“What else do they do?”

“Hmmmmm…. Oh sorry.” Sage shook her head and brought her thoughts back into the room. “We can send little thoughts to each other if we’re close so they are helpful for communicating in a fight. But it’s dangerous because it could cause someone to lose concentration at an essential time. So we usually don’t do that too much. But the most important thing they do is keep us hidden from the grand coven. They protect us from locator spells and cast a glamour around us so that if someone from the grand coven does happen to find us they won’t recognize us or sense our power. But all of that only works if we’re wearing them.” 

“So when it fell off…” Sam trailed off.

“Yeah, anything could have happened. If I had to guess everyone at that gas station is dead, and every town around here is being watched by the coven. We just need to lay low for a few days.” 

Dean looked up like he was about to say something but Sage cut him off. “Look can we just stick a pin in it for tonight? I’m exhausted, I lost a lot of blood in the last 48 hours, I’m still in a ton of pain and I just want to sleep.” Dean looked as if he was about to protest “Dean, it’s safe to say I’m not planning on killing you in your sleep otherwise I would have left you on the side of the road and not brought you back here and given you my autobiography.” She finished with a pointed look. Standing up and heading towards one of the end tables. She dug around in the drawer brow furrowing until she pulled a small box out with a triumphant smile. 

“Ah-ha. I knew I hid this somewhere last time I was here. I thought Brent might have found it.” She muttered mostly to herself as she sat back down on a cushion and pulled out a small baggie of weed, and a little bowl. She began methodically packing the bowl. “Remind you of Stanford Sammy?” She said glancing at him out of the corner of her eye with a smirk. 

“You got any ice cream?” He asked jumping out of his chair. 

“What do you think this amateur hour. It’s in the freezer.” Sam jogged into the kitchen coming back with a bag of popcorn, three pints of Ben & Jerry’s and spoons. Sage finished packing the bowl leaning her back against one of the couches and turning on the TV. Sam sat down next to her laying the bounty on the table and leaning back against the chair he was previously occupying. Sage took a hit, and passed it to Sam, he took a hit and went to hand it to Dean who was rooted to his seat on the other couch staring at Sam totally gobsmacked. 

“Do you want some?” Sam asked finally looking at Dean, “What?”

“What do you mean What?” He said indignantly “I tried to get you to smoke pot for YEARS, and you run off to college and started toking up with a witch?” Sam smiled sheepishly at Dean. 

“It was college?” Sam said with a shrug “And to be fair I didn’t know she was a witch Dean just shook his head and ripped the bowl out of Sam’s hands. Sitting down on the floor on the other side of Sage, as he took a hit. They passed it around for a few minutes while Sage flipped through channels on the tv. 

“Ooooo, Dr. Sexy” Dean said smiling. Sage chuckled and put the remote down grabbing the ice cream and handing a pint each to Sam and Dean keeping the half baked for herself. Sam passed out spoons and the three began to eat. An easy silence settled over everyone as they sat and ate. After a few minutes, Sam called a switch, and the three swapped pints and continued eating. Several hours later the Dr. Sexy marathon was still running, the ice cream was gone, Sam and Dean had eaten the popcorn after Sage fell asleep on Dean’s shoulder. 

“You know..” Sam said after catching Dean staring at Sage with a whistful smile for the third time, “I would trust Sage with my life. It’s okay to let yourself like her.” 

“Whatever. I’m going to bed.” Dean said standing up. He gently picked Sage up and carried her to the bedroom she had put her bag in earlier. He laid her gently on the bed and covered her up with the blanket at the bottom, he tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear as she snuggled into the pillows. She muttered something unintelligible in her sleep and she smiled as Dean ran his fingers softly along her jaw a few times. 

“Goodnight sweetheart.” He whispered walking out of her room and closing the door behind him. Sam had already claimed the bedroom furthest from Sage, so he took the one in the middle. Stripping down he climbed into bed and got comfortable, the events of the past 48 hours running through his mind. The last thing he fell asleep were her hazel eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

The next few days passed easily. Dean seemed to accept Sage’s explanations and didn’t push her, occasionally he asked a question usually related to their safety, the safety of the cabin or what was for dinner. Sam, however, was insatiable he was constantly asking questions about the structure of the grand coven, about how prophecies were made and read, how she interacted and drew power from each god, and on and on and on. 

By the third day, Sage’s patience with all the questions was wearing thin. She knew Sam meant well but he was asking her questions like she was fucking witchy google and she just couldn’t take it anymore. She got up early and went out to do a tune-up on her car. As much as she loved her car and wanted to take care of it she was not mechanically inclined. Not for lack of trying on hers or Bobby’s parts but she just wasn’t able to do it. So when she went out to ‘tune-up’ her car she really popped the hood and pretended like she was doing something so that Sam would leave her alone. Sage was so lost in thought that she didn’t hear Dean approaching, she jumped and banged the back of her head on the hood when she heard him behind her. 

“What’cha doing?” Dean said hands in his pockets, he winced when her head banged off the underside of her hood. 

“Sonofabitch,” she growled rubbing the back of her head, feeling the bump already starting. She turned around and glared at him, narrowing her eyes as his shoulders shook from his barely contained laughter.

“Sorry,” he said through his laughs, he cleared his throat and tried again to sound more genuine, “Sorry, I just came out to see what you were doing. Sammy is moping.” 

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Sage asked indignantly, turning around to look under the hood again.

“Honestly,” Dean stepped next to her and peered under the hood as well, “I’ve watched to wipe down the same pipe three times, and check the oil twice, so I’m not sure what you’re doing since that pipe isn’t important and I told you I checked your oil yesterday. If I had to guess you were avoiding Sam.” He nudged her shoulder with his and met her eyes. 

“UGH, fine.” Sage threw up her hands and waited for Dean to take a step back before she let the hood close with a slam. She slid off her shoes and slid up, laying back against the windshield staring at the clouds. “If you must know I’m hopeless at maintaining my car, much to Bobby’s displeasure, but I’m out here trying to pull some of his instructions out of some deep dark spidery corner of my brain so that I don’t have to keep answering Sam’s questions.”

Dean barked out a laugh his hands flying to his stomach as he sat up overcome with laughter. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes he laughed so hard. Sage sat up and stuck her tongue out at him

“Laugh it up hot stuff,” Sage said as she threw herself back down, her hands coming up to cover her face.

“I’m sorry,” Dean said as he started to get his laughter under control. “It’s just that I told Sam last night to ease up on the questions and he told me to shut up because you were fine with everything.” Dean started chuckling again “He gave me like his best bitch face too.” Dean finally got himself under control and laid back down next to her. 

“Sam’s brain is one of the things I love most about him,” Sage said looking over at Dean who was quirking his eyebrow “You love him?” 

“Eww not like that,” She said shaking her head, “Sam is like the brother I never had,”

“But you do have a brother,” Dean interrupted.

Sage rolled her eyes, “Ok fine like the little brother I never had then. I love his brain, I love that he is so smart and interested in everything but Jesus Christ I’m not the Ask Jeeves about all things witches.” Dean nodded. 

“How about this, I’ll help you actually do a tune-up on your car instead of just standing out here wasting time and then you can go back in and tell Sammy to lay off the questions.” He raised his eyebrows waiting for a response, she nodded her head and they both rolled off the car. 

Sage and Dean spent most of the day going over her car and the Impala. Dean tried teaching her what he was doing but realized it was a lost cause after a while so instead he had her hand him things, grab drinks and pick the music. Luckily for him, she had good taste. After a while Sam came out and joined them, he seemed to get the hint that Sage didn’t want to answer any more questions so he just enjoyed the day with them. The sun started to go down, and fireflies were starting to dot the tree line, Sage was dancing barefoot and singing along to a Bob Dylan song while Sam and Dean leaned up in between the cars drinking a beer. 

They were just starting to talk about lighting a campfire when a set of headlights made them all tense, a brown chevy pulled down the path towards the cabin, Sam and Dean ducked down in between the cars and drew their weapons. Sage wasn’t close enough so she just grabbed her gun and pointed it at the oncoming car. It came to a halt and the passenger side door opened. Willow stepped out and ran towards Sage for a hug. The two women stood there embracing each other tightly until Sage pulled back. 

“What are you doing here?” Instead of answering her Willow turned towards the car, as the driver’s side door opened with a loud creak. 

“Hey baby,” The man said, getting out of his car. 

“Daddy?” Sage said bewildered, turning her surprised look on Willow who just stood there looking guilty. Sam and Dean stood up with wide eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

“Hey kiddo,” Her dad said with a smile. He glanced at Sam and Dean who were still standing between the parked cars, guns half drawn, mouths agape. Her dad took a few steps towards her and pointed his thumb over his shoulder at the boys, “Who are they?”

Sage stood there in total shock just staring at her father. She hadn't seen him in close to ten years, He still looked pretty much the same, tall broad shouldered, but there were small signs of his age starting to creep into his features, crows feet around his eyes, strands of grey flecking his almost black hair. His demeanor hadn’t changed, he still radiated authority. 

“Sage, I’m talking to you,” He finally said, his voice sharp, annoyance flashed through his eyes. This seemed to shake Sage out of her transe, she let go of Willow and took a half step in front of her, instinctively shielding her from their father. 

“Sorry Sir,” Sage said, “Those are the Winchester boys, Sam and Dean. Sam. Dean. This is my Father Logan.” Her father took a step towards the boys extending his hand. 

“Winchesters huh?” He said, shaking Dean’s hand. “I always heard good things about your Daddy. Now if you’ll excuse us, Willow has a task to complete and I have a case for Sage.” 

“All due respect sir,” Dean said, taking a step forward and squaring off with the older man. “We’re not going anywhere. We know about the prophecy and we’re here to help.” Logan stood and digested Dean’s words for a second, his eyes widening as rage contorted his features as he spun around and backhanded Sage hard across the face. She stumbled sideways clutching her rapidly reddening cheek. Willow let out a small scream of surprise, and took a step back. 

“YOU TOLD THEM,” he roared as he advanced on Sage, “YOU STUPID GIRL” He smaked Sage again on the other cheek, this time the blow sent her to her knees as tears streamed down her face. 

“ENOUGH,” Dean shouted, throwing himself in between Sage and her father's chest heaving. Logan slowly calmed down, he turned and walked back to the car as he relaxed. He reached in through the window and took out a brown case file. He sighed as he threw the file on the ground in front of where Sage was still kneeling. 

“Pull yourself together, you’re fine,” he huffed. “I’ve got a case for you. Willow, restore the link Sage will be doing this one on her own.” Willow just nodded her eyes still wide with fear. She crouched down next to Sage and took hold of her sister's necklace. She whispered under her breath, the spell kicking up a gust of wind and making both crystals glow purple. When the wind died down Willow got up and took a step back. 

“Get in the car,” Logan said to Willow gesturing behind him towards the car. He looked at Sage, “I want this done in three days, call me when it’s over.” Sage got to her feet and nodded at her father. “And Sage?”

“Yes Sir?”

“This one needs to be done alone” His emphasis on the word sent a tingle down her spine. He nodded at her before stalking back to the car and getting in. Once he was inside he started it and backed out of the driveway, Sage and WIllow locked eyes through the window, silently communicating until the car was out of sight. 

“Well he seems like a real prize,” Dean spit, turning around, finding Sage already engrossed in the case file. “Sage?” he asked, taking a step towards her, “are you okay sweetheart?” he kept his voice low and crouched a little as he approached as if she would flee like a wounded animal. 

“Hmmm?” She mumbled finally meeting his eyes over the top of the file. “What? Oh, yeah, I’m fine. That’s just dad sometimes. Hunting is a tough life, y’know.” She finished with a shrug closing the file heading inside, red handprints still visible on her cheeks in the twilight. Dean and Sam stood and stared at each other for a little while silently arguing over who should go after her. Finally they decided to go together. 

“Sage?” Sam called genly as they walked inside. They found her flying through the small house pulling weapons from their hiding places all over the house. She was throwing everything into bags. She didn’t even acknowledge them as she brushed by the men and headed back out to her car to see what magical ingredients she needed to replenish before she hit the road. She made her list and headed towards the side of the house, opening the doors to a small root cellar. 

Dean followed her down, he leaned up against the doorframe at the bottom of the stairs crossing his arms and legs. She would have to go through him to get out, so he just waited patiently. He watched her flit from shelf to shelf, occasionally taking things down and mixing things in little jars. If he was honest he had no idea what she was doing, but he could feel the anxiety rolling off of her, and on the rare occasion when she met his gaze her eyes were stormy. After about twenty minutes he thought she was finally going to say something but she just grabbed everything and took it over to a small workbench on the other side of the room. His patience finally wore thin as he watched her label the small jars of ingredients. 

“Sage,” He said. She hesitated slightly and then continued her work not saying anything. “What are you doing?” 

“What does it look like I’m doing Dean?” she replied not stopping her work, “I’m getting myself ready for a hunt. Based on the info I have it’s going to be nasty so I’m making sure I have all my bases covered.”   
“So you’re going then?” 

“Of course, why wouldn’t I go.” She said slamming her hands down on the table, the small bottles jumping and clanging together. She turned around to face him finally here eyes narrowing. 

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe because your father seems like a colossal jackass.” Dean said with a shrug. “Why would you listen to him?” Sage huffed gathering all the little bottles in her arms, and stalking towards him. She got right up in his space, she tilted her head back so that she could meet his eyes. 

“You don’t know jack about my family, so why don’t you shove it and get out of my way.” 

“You know what Sage, fine. Do whatever you want. I looked at that case file, going alone is a suicide mission. But that’s what you're best at right?” Dean saw red and couldn’t stop the words from falling out of his mouth even if he wanted to, which at the moment he didn’t. “Willow and Brent were right, you’re reckless and you’re going to get yourself killed.”

“Oh that’s rich coming from you. I’ve heard the stories and I’ve watched you in action you’re going to call me reckless, you’re the king of recklessness!” 

“I’m not going to stick around and watch you get yourself killed.”

“No one asked you to Dean.” 

“Fine” he said stepping aside to let her pass. 

“Fine.” She said stalking up the stairs. Dean turned around and punched the side of a wooden shelf, his knuckles busted open leaving a smear of blood behind. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose until he heard the front door of the house slam shut. He sighed and walked up the stairs back into the yard, Sam was standing on the small front porch looking exasperated. 

“What the hell did you say to her?” He asked his brother.

“Nothing untrue,” Dean said with a shrug trying to give off an air of indifference. But Sam could see right through it, to the guilty look in Dean’s eyes. He gave Dean his best bitch face and just waited for him to continue. 

“Fine!” Dean threw up his arms in defeat. “I told her that her dad was a jackass and that she was going to get herself killed so she shouldn’t listen to him.” 

“Seriously Dean, what the hell”

“What you disagree?” 

“No I don’t, but of all people who are you to say that she shouldn’t follow the orders of her father?” Sam said with a pointed look “You’re the poster child for following a father’s orders to the ends of the earth.”

“Yeah and what good did that ever do for us?” Dean yelled. Both brothers stilled for a second, waiting for the other one to speak. Dean broke first. “I just don’t want her to get killed because she listened to someone who obviously doesn’t care about her like he should.” Dean sighed, his shoulders slumped. The idea of Sage going on this hunt alone made his chest tight, he knew she could take care of herself, hell she was probably stronger than he was but the idea of her dying sent an ice cold wave of panic through his body. Not for the first time in the last few days, he wondered why he cared at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me a review I love hearing feedback. I also really enjoy writing smutty one-shots so if you have ideas lmk! I'd be happy to write something for you :)


End file.
